Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional capacitive touch panel. In FIG. 1, the capacitive touch panel is constructed as a substrate 15 having a plurality of diamond-shaped X-axis electrodes 11 and a plurality of diamond-shaped Y-axis electrodes 12 that are alternatively disposed on the same surface thereof, in that the X-axis electrodes 11 are arranged in rows and the Y-axis electrodes 12 are arranged in columns. In addition, the X-axis electrodes 11 aligned in the same row are electrically connected by the X-axis conductive wires 13, and the Y-axis electrodes 12 aligned in the same column are electrically connected by the Y-axis conductive wires 14. Moreover, there is an insulation layer disposed on the substrate 15 to prevent the X-axis conductive wires 13 from electrically contacting to the Y-axis conductive wires 14. As shown in FIG. 1, the X-axis conductive wires 13 are represented as the dotted lines that are covered by the insulation layer, whereas the Y-axis conductive wires 14 are set across the insulation layer.
Being restricted by the geometrical limitation, the layout of the diamond-shaped X-axis electrodes 11 and Y-axis electrodes 12 will occupy comparatively larger area on the substrate 15 of the touch panel. As shown in FIG. 1, there are four spaces P for two neighboring X-axis conductive wires 13 two neighboring Y-axis conductive wires 14 respectively. Consequently, since the circuit layout using such diamond-shaped X-axis electrodes 11 and Y-axis electrodes 12 will occupy comparatively larger area, the sensitivity of the resulting touch panel will be conceivably not satisfactory. Therefore, the conventional electrodes and layout are not adapted to the consumer electronics with high touch resolution, like electronic paper, because the above space area is relatively larger when the electrodes are minimized for high touch resolution.
Moreover, the conventional pattern design, diamond-like or hexagon-like electrodes, resulted in the poor resolution is hard to apply to the consumer electronics with writing or drawing requirement for instantly responding the movement of the finger or stylus.